A Wedding, A Pairing and A Realisation
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [Used to be here - Completed} Misao and Aoshi attend Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding under Kaoru's "orders" and along the way they begin to discover certain things about each other.
1. I

****

A Wedding, A Pairing and A Realisation

By Shin Sankai

I sat on my futon looking at the small letter addressed to Aoshi-sama and myself. I knew the writing immediately. It was Kaoru's. I had not heard from her in a while and was becoming worried. I quickly ripped open the casing it was in and began to read the contents inside.

__

Dear Misao-chan and Aoshi-san,

It has been such a long time since I wrote last and I apologise. I have been so busy and can finally tell you my happy news. The last you heard was that I was expecting but now we have even more news to tell. Kenshin and I are getting married! Oh Misao-chan I so want you to be in the wedding! Please say you'll come and Kenshin wants Aoshi-san to be with us as well! It is this weekend so you better be on your way as soon as possible, there is a lot we need to speak with you before the special day so please hurry.

Love Kaoru

I jumped up squealing happily and ran from my room downstairs, passed the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast and slipped on my shoes and ran for the temple. I happily giggled and skipped down the path getting wet from the morning shower that occurred. I took the steps two at a time up the temple and brushed my shoes aside and entered the main room to find Aoshi-sama and tell him the wonderful news.

I raced down a long hall and finally made it to the room Aoshi-sama would be meditating in and quickly opened it up and closed it loudly. He was looking out over Kyoto, but not on the balcony sine it was pouring down with rain. He had that same emotionless expression he wore for the past two years but I ran over to him sopping wet and spoke breathlessly.

"Aoshi-sama guess what?" My chest heaved trying to get my breathing under control and I looked up to see him silently staring at me. I watched as he turned around leaving me in the room and walking into another. I bowed my head slightly thinking he didn't wish to see me and that is when I blushed looking down at what I was wearing. I was still in my dark blue sleeping yukata and shorts, which clang to my body at being so drenched. I was so excited I hadn't even thought about changing into my onmitsu outfit. I guess my appearance wasn't really good enough and he was probably disgusted by it and left. I looked out at the balcony view to see everything drenched in rain. I stepped slightly away and backed into another body. I turned my head up looking over my shoulder to see Aoshi-sama had brought out a large towel and opened it up to place over my shoulders. I faintly blushed and smiled my thanks relishing in the fact at being so close to him. I watched his face show nothing to me and he took his hands away and walked back over to the small table.

"You really should change into some dry clothes Misao." I froze in my footsteps at hearing him speak. I looked quizzically at Aoshi-sama and watched as he pointed to the room he was in minutes ago. I turned in the direction and closed the door behind me once I was inside.

This is where Aoshi-sama stayed most of the time. There was a rolled up futon in the darkest corner of the small quarters and a table and chair on the other side. A small chest of draws for his clothes was near the door behind me and a hook on the wall beside it as it held up his western trench coat. The large window was framed with dark blue curtain drapes, which had not been drawn open to let in the morning light. Candles had been lit on the table and the small chest of draws. A forest smell crossed with the smell of rain flowed through the room, as this was Aoshi-sama's favourite incense I presumed. I noticed his kodachi's lying on the table and stepped closer running my hand over the sheath. I remember the smaller one is at the end and silently pull it out looking at the sharpened and very clean blade. The sheath was warn and tattered at travelling so much but he had kept the blades in very good condition. I looked at my reflection in the blade as the candle flickered light over it and the room.

I guess Aoshi-sama would have used them to fend off many enemies. He still carried them with him to this day. I guess it was a reminder to others that he was still experienced and capable of using them, but that was only if needed. I occasionally caught him training in the hall at the Aoiya, but although there were never any fights in this peaceful era, Aoshi-sama vowed not to use them again. Sometimes he'd be so locked away in his thoughts that I'd actually watch him go through his entire kata's without notice. He was still as good as I could remember when I was little but now he was fluent and faster, a real master of his kodachi's. It was then that I realise that although Aoshi-sama wouldn't want to use them again, he would never back down from a fight, especially if someone was trying to hurt him, the Oniwabanshuu and maybe even Kenshin and the others.

My worrying over Aoshi-sama eased a little when he had let go of Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo. I was glad he finally let them rest in peace. This happened about a year ago but he still wished to stay in the temple and meditate. I think it truly helps him calm down and not have his usual nightmares of what happened when he first came back. His eyes had seemed so lost when I saw him, almost as though as he looked upon the rest of the Oniwabanshuu he was reminded of his own nightmares because of what happened to Hannya and the others.

Although it has been two years now, Aoshi-sama and I, well our relationship is strange. We are not like brother and sister anymore, nor are we mentor and student. He knows I'd never leave him alone even if he was truly and one hundred percent at peace with himself and he knows I'd always be here willing to listen to him just in case he ever wanted to talk about what went on inside of himself…and while he was away for so long. It still shocked me when he would speak to me just like it did minutes ago telling me I should change into drier clothes. I guess I felt honored he was actually speaking and it was only directed at me; but then again it was only me who he really talked to even if it wasn't much. I always felt a buzzing race through my entire body when he looked at me, spoke and even when he touched me for the smallest amount of time. His actions truly amazed me as one moment he wouldn't acknowledge my existence and then he'll be really sweet and go grab me a blanket or make me tea instead of myself doing it.

Right now, I could now finally admit it to myself, I was in love with Aoshi-sama, and it wasn't my childish infatuation either. He made me feel whole and complete and just everything about him I loved. Sure he had made mistakes in the past but no one ever has a truly perfect life. I was just plain Misao, the 18-year-old and no more a child and he was Aoshi-sama, but not a leader or my guardian just a normal but slightly troubled man and in need of feeling loved and cherished. I want to be that for him and no one was going to stand in my way not even Aoshi-sama! I know Jiya and the others think I am wasting my time and they wish me to find someone else, someone more responsive to me but I could never do that to Aoshi-sama. I would never love the other man like Aoshi-sama and so I wait patiently for him to talk about his fears and his feelings. It may take forever but I am willing to wait for him because no matter what people say or think I know he is the other half of me. I know Aoshi-sama needs me and so I wait. That probably sounds silly but I can feel it and I know it is true. I just hope he realises that I am his other half as well. I placed the blade against my soft cheek and shivered at its coldness. _So much like Aoshi-sama, but sometimes not like him at all._ I had spoken inside myself. I jolted when I heard a light knock on the door. I quickly sheathed his weapon and abruptly turned away from it looking at the closed door.

"Is everything alright Misao?" My hands shook nervously but I spoke back reassuringly.

"Everything's fine Aoshi-sama." I moved closer to the door placing my hand on it and pressed my ear against it trying to make out the sound of his footsteps as he walked away. It was hard, but I noticed them. I let out a loud sigh and turned my attention to the long sleeved black under shirt and one of his own purple onmitsu yukata tops. There was also some pants folded up and on the chest of draws but I doubted I would be able to wear them.

I finally stripped out of my wet clothes, all of them, as they were all soaked and rather cold and dressed into his undershirt and then placed his onmitsu uniform top over the top to keep me a bit warmer. The sleeves hid my hands as I wasn't big enough and it was rather baggy and fell over my body but stopped half way down my thighs. I placed the pants on but they kept falling down even with the drawstring tied up and I tried walking in them but nearly lost my footing, as they were too long. I guess the tops would have to do. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I was wearing Aoshi-sama's clothing and that fact I had only one piece of clothing on. I took a deep breath of Aoshi-sama's yukata and leaned against the wall for support, as it smelled just like him and incense. I giggled a little at wearing his clothes but stopped and opened the curtains and the window to let in some light and hang my wet clothes on the railing. Hopefully they would dry quickly. I finally realised I had been in here long enough and opened the door to walk back into the main room. I still felt strange walking around like this but Aoshi-sama wouldn't know, or probably care for that matter. I made it over to the small table and sat down. I observed as Aoshi-sama now sat near a window and he was watching the rain with his back to me. I began pouring some tea into the cups for the both of us and left mine at the table and walked towards him and spoke softly while holding out the tea.

"Here Aoshi-sama…" He turned his head but haltered in grabbing the cup and just stared down at me. I was so close I could see those beautiful eyes trail down my body and then back up to my eyes. I felt a not so unpleasant shiver make it's way though my entire body and end up in the pit of my stomach. I bit my lip, placed the teacup on the railing and lowered my head knowing I was slightly blushing but answered his unspoken question.

"Arigatoo for the clothes Aoshi-sama, but the pants are too big for me…" I raised my head noticing he had turned back to stare out the window his elbows leaning on the railing while both of his hands held the cup close to his lips. I sighed loudly and turned around walking back to the small table and kneeled on the floor, my legs curled out to the side of me and I folded my arms on the table laying my head down on them and looking at the steam rising from the cup. Minutes of silence passed by and my eyes began to droop thanks to the sound of the rain. It was so pleasant, so peaceful that it was sending me into a blissful sleep.

xxxxxxx

"Misao…Misao?" I mumbled and opened my eyes to see Aoshi-sama squatting on my right side looking over at me. I jolted up from the small table I had been leaning against and brushed my hands over my face. I completely froze when I found dampness on my cheeks. I brought my fingers out in front of me to have a look and yes it was true, they were damp from me crying in my sleep. _Crying…from what though? I don't even remember. _I spoke inside myself yet again. I quickly brushed them away fearing Aoshi-sama would have seen them and stood up walking over to grab his cup still sitting on the railing of the window. I felt rather nervous being here now and needed something to do. I could feel his presence right behind me and I held onto the small cup for dear life when his hand cupped my shoulder.

"Misao wha-" I shook my head cutting him off and turned around to look up at him and then lowered my eyes too gaze upon his chest area and spoke quietly to him.

"I don't know…" I walked away from him and walked back into his room and towards my clothes. I found that my shorts were still wet but I placed on my underwear thanking the gods they had dried quickly. I took off Aoshi-sama's shirts and was about to drop his purple ninja top to the ground when I heard his footstep's halt at the opened door. I turned around grabbing his shirt covering my bare breasts and stood staring at him with wide eyes. He was standing in the doorway and I watched as he moved closer diverting his gaze to the other side of the room as he grabbed his kodachi's and his trench coat. My eyes could never leave him and I watched him turn around and walk back over to the door.

"We should be going." I watched as he left the room closing the door behind him. I was frozen in that one spot wanting to know what Aoshi-sama was thinking. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and knew that he would have thought nothing of the situation. I was a mere child to him and nothing else. I bound my breasts, placed on my sleeping yukata and then pulled Aoshi-sama's purple top over me. I folded his black one and placed it back on the drawer.

I stepped out of his room and saw Aoshi-sama standing at the other door waiting for me. Once I got closer he offered me his trench coat, but I bit my lip and shook my head negatively and walked out the door not saying anything else. Yes it was still raining as we reached the main doors but I wanted Aoshi-sama to be nice and warm. I couldn't be selfish. I placed my shoes on and began descending the stairs as the storm had turned into a light shower.

We had been walking for a while now but I didn't know what to say. Usually I had a million things to talk about but now I felt like I couldn't tell him anything. I wrapped my arms around myself and kept walking not taking my eyes off of the path in front of me.

"You never told me about your news." I jolted at hearing his quiet voice and finally spoke but never looked up at him.

"I received a letter from Kaoru today. Her and Himura are getting married this weekend."

"So Batto…err…Himura is finally getting married. Is that all she wrote?" I glanced my eyes up to see he was staring at a far off place and replied to his question.

"They have invited us to join them. They both want us to be there to celebrate their wedding. I'm sure it meant Kaoru and Himura want us to be apart of it too." I bit my lip glancing over at him to see he was still staring off at the far away place only he could see.

"I guess we should be on our way then." I stopped in my walking and Aoshi stopped and stared down at me.

"Well it would be rude to decline and I know how much you want to see all of them again." I smiled and hugged him around the waist on impulse not even thinking about what I was doing. I felt his body tense up and let go immediately. I stepped away knowing I was blushing madly while whispering an apology and kept walking not looking up at him anymore. We finally made it back to the Aoiya and I heard Aoshi-sama's deep voice speak once more and then he walked into the dining room.

"Go freshen up Misao, we'll be leaving shortly." I raced up the stairs packing a small bag and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

Xx TBC xX


	2. II

Aoshi-sama and I had been walking for hours and had finally sat down near a small stream for a rest and some food. We hadn't talked the entire journey either, not since we said our goodbyes to Okina and the others. I bit my lip looking down at my half eaten food and soon looked up to see Aoshi sitting on a large rock looking out into the flowing stream. His empty container sat beside him, his chopsticks as well. His trench coat fanned out around him as h had one leg drawn up resting his gloved hand on it as he stared off into space. He was so handsome...so beautiful and yet I couldn't tell him anything like that. He'd probably think I was nuts or something.

"Is something wrong Misao?" My mouth parted as he had not turned to look at me but he knew I was looking over at him. _Does he really know my presence that well?_ I silently questioned myself.

"N-No…" I grabbed the container my food was in and began eating the rest of it slowly.

"But you want to say something right?" I narrowed my eyes at Aoshi-sama's persistence at being correct as always and spoke trying to cover up what I was really thinking about.

"I was just thinking about how large Kaoru would be. She's probably being teased 24 hours a day by Sano and Yahiko."

"I hope you will not follow them in teasing her Misao." My eyes shrunk in annoyance as he was speaking to me as though I were a small child. I watched as he turned his head towards me and he stood up jumping off the rock without a sound and began walking over and sitting a few feet in front of me and spoke again.

"It is not easy to carry a child within you and it sure isn't an easy job to make sure that they both stay healthy and fit."

"You sound like you know all about it Aoshi-sama." I spoke back with no emotion in my voice but stared straight into his eyes even though they were hidden by his long bangs.

"I was around your mother when she was pregnant with you Misao." My mouth parted at hearing him speak of her and I raised my head to the heavens wandering if she and my father could see me now, see us now.

"Kaoru-san and Himura have a lot of days, months and years ahead of them. Somedays they'll feel like nothing is going right while other days couldn't be anymore perfect." He was looking off into another far away place only he could see as though remembering something.

"Aoshi-sama?" I watched as he turned his head to face me, as I knocked him out of his thoughts and I spoke once more.

"Was I troublesome?" I suppressed a smile when he tilted his head slightly as though going back through his memories of when I was a baby and he young boy as well.

"Actually you were a little hell raiser for your parents, Okina and the others."

"What about with you?" I couldn't take my eyes away from him and he soon fidgeted around grabbing a rice cake and then spoke again with his head bowed slightly while munching on the cake.

"Never with me. I guess that's why everytime I showed up they'd thrust you into my arms. You would immediately stop wailing and crying and begin to giggle, you became very interested in me and the surroundings I took you. They really hated when I went away for days on end but you did as well. Actually I knew they all thought it strange that someone as cold and heartless like myself could be so gentle around a small child. When I found Hannya and the others they fell in love with you. You had so much energy, curiosity and innocence and they always wanted to play with you and help play tricks on the others. At first you cried when they were around but you stopped and began to giggle and play with them all the time." _No Aoshi-sama! You aren't heartless! _I wanted to scream at him. This just proved that Aoshi-sama did have a heart. He spoke quietly but passionately above Hannya and the others, as well as the other Oniwabanshuu. _You are not heartless to me!_

"Not until I found out you all left me." I watched as his head jerked up looking at me and I gasped realising what I had said.

"Aoshi-sama I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. You had your reasons and I apologise." _MISAO NO BAKA! _I yelled inside myselfI watched as he shook his head and soon spoke in a non-Aoshi manner.

"Its okay, you don't have to apologise for anything Misao." I was a little stunned about how soft and regretful his voice sounded and needed to change the subject fast.

"Did they really care for me? My parents, Hannya and the others? Did they really love me Aoshi-sama? " I spoke softly while looking at him. A wind had picked up and his long bangs blew around letting me stare into his intense eyes as they looked over at me.

"Why do you even ask such a question Misao? Of course they did." I bowed my head and knew I was lightly blushing at what he said. It wasn't the fact that now I knew my parents loved me just as Hannya and the others did, but the fact that Aoshi had said they loved me. I spoke while getting up and packing some things away.

"I've never heard anyone say they love me and I guess I just wanted to hear you say that somebody actually did. I'm sorry, that's probably silly." I grabbed my bag wanting to change the subject again and spoke.

"Shall we keep going?" Aoshi-sama had stood as well but soon nodded his head silently not saying anything and we were soon on our way.

xxxxxxx

It was late at night and the Kamiya dojo was in our sights. I couldn't wait to lie down on a futon. I was truly tired but didn't want Aoshi-sama to know. We had eaten some sandwiches while walking and never spoke a word to each other. My eyelids were feeling heavy and my muscles were slightly sore as well. I guess I didn't want Aoshi-sama to think I was weak. I tripped over some rocks but caught my footing again and kept walking. Minutes went by and I tripped again but still regained my footing, but I feared the next time I tripped I wouldn't be able too.

"Misao is everything alright?" _Is Aoshi-sama showing concern for me? _I silently asked myself. I brushed the thought aside only wishing that was true and replied back.

"Of course Aoshi-sama. I'm just a little tired that's all." _MISAO! You weren't supposed to say that part, you idiot! _I berated myself.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop so you could rest?" _Oh shit! Quick think of something fast!_ I cleared my throat and replied again.

"I'm so excited about Kaoru and Kenshin I guess I just wanted to get here faster that's all." _Please let him believe this! _A small voice inside of me spoke.

"Oh…" And with that not another word was spoken as we finally stood at the main doors and I knocked hoping they weren't sleeping. I heard some rustling coming from inside the house and the door slide open to reveal a semi awake Yahiko. I smirked amusingly at him as he tiredly waved us in and walked off yelling to anyone who was in ear range.

"Weasel girl and Aoshi-san are here!" And with that he walked to his room and slid the door closed going back to sleep. I shook my head as he was probably run ragged by Kaoru. We walked into the dining area and found Kaoru getting up with Kenshin's help to come greet us. I smiled looking over at the both of them and spoke, my tiredness leaving me for a few moments.

"I bet you thought we weren't coming." Kaoru rushed over hugging me awkwardly, as her stomach was rather huge. I looked down at it and soon back up to her eyes and she spoke narrowing hers slightly.

"Don't even start Misao-chan, I've heard thousands of snide jokes and remarks from Sano and Yahiko, I really don't need anymore." I smiled at her and patted her stomach lightly and spoke.

"Actually I really admire you Kaoru. You have real strength and determination in doing this and I hope one day that this will happen to me as well. You're really lucky and I'm heaps proud of you." I watched as her eyes teared up and she soon sobbed softly on my shoulder as she hugged me again.

"Oh Kaoru I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, honest!" I was puzzled when she pulled way as she began to giggle a little.

"Oh Misao-chan you really are a tomboy. Have they not taught you anything? I'm happy not sad and thank you for saying that, it really meant a lot to me." I suppressed my anger about the tomboy remark but let it slide and nodded my head. She stepped away and walked over to Aoshi-sama. I watched surprised as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek congratulating Kaoru-san on her upcoming baby and wedding. I frowned at seeing Aoshi-sama do that to her as he'd never kissed me before but soon smirked as a deep blush came over Kaoru as she placed one hand over the cheek he had kissed and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. I watched as she swatted his arm a little caught off at his sweet gesture but she smiled and spoke happily that he was going to be alright and not the cold Aoshi she first meet him as. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see Kenshin. I hugged him as he did me and he kissed my cheek telling me how happy he was that I was here and that I actually brought Aoshi with me. Now I felt like Kaoru as Kenshin had done what Aoshi did and I knew a light blush crossed my cheeks. I still couldn't believe Kenshin was once the Hitokiri Battousai though, he was just so gentle and sweet.

"Misao it is rather late, perhaps we should talk about everything tomorrow and get some much needed rest?" I left Kenshin's embrace as Kaoru moved over to take his hand and lead us to the spare room. We stood in a small room with two futons on the floor and a cupboard. There was a large window but the shutters were closed. I hungrily eyed the futon wanting to fall on it right then and there.

"I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements but Sano passed out drunk and is occupying the other room. I hope you don't mind."

"As long as there is a futon, I'll sleep anywhere." I absently spoke back still eyeing it.

"Well I hope you two rest well and we shall see you in the morning." I smiled and watched as they left the room sliding the door shut behind them. The room fell silent as I sat on one of the beds grabbing my small bag while Aoshi opened up the shutters to let in the cool breeze. I found my sleeping yukata and left the room to go to the bathhouse and change.

xxxxxxx

I entered the room minutes later with some hot tea in my hands for the both of us and found Aoshi-sama placing his coat on a hook and placing his kodachi on the floor near his futon. Old habits die hard I guess. That was exactly what I was going to do with my kunai. I watched him pad softly across the room as he had taken off his socks. Aoshi-sama was dressed in a pair of thin pants and yukata top that I'd never seen before but then again I'd never seen his sleeping clothes anyway. I closed the door behind me and placed the tea on the floor between the two futons and watched as Aoshi-sama sat down cross-legged on the other futon and sipped the tea. I diverted my gaze not being able to look at him, shyness coming over me. _Shyness? When the hell was I ever shy anyway? _I cursed inside myself. I silently stared into my tea my head bowed looking at my reflection as candles flickered throughout the room. _Has Aoshi-sama been like this before? Has he slept in the same room with another woman before? _I took a deep breath and spoke.

"A-Aoshi-sama?" _Misao what the hell are you doing? Are you seriously going to ask him that? _I gulped trying to come up with something to say next.

"What is it Misao?" I bit my lip gulping down the tea, feeling the heat flow down my throat and got up blowing some of the candles out and spoke not looking at him.

"N-Nothing, just goodnight, I guess." I brought the last candle over to my futon and slipped into it and then blew it out. The room had a blue glow to it coming from the moonlight.

"Goodnight Misao." I turned my head to my left in hearing Aoshi's voice and saw he was facing away from me. I closed my eyes turning my back on him as well and fell asleep.

Xx TBC xX


	3. III

I bolted up in the futon and looked out the window realising it was still night time and brushed my hair away from my face. I froze yet again feeling the dampness on my cheeks as again I had silently cried in my sleep. _What the hell was happening to me? _I silently asked myself. My heart pounded in my chest and I quickly brushed the tears away and turned to face Aoshi-sama. My heart soon eased at seeing his large body under the covers and my breath caught when he mumbled and turned over facing me. The moonlight filtered into the room and bathed him in beautiful light. His inky black hair shone and was slightly ruffled from him moving in his sleep. I got out of the futon and sat on the chilled wooden floor by Aoshi-sama's side. He mumbled again and turned so he was lying on his back. His blanket fell down and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I noticed he was no longer wearing his yukata top. I looked closer and placed my hand over my mouth as my eyes watered at the infinite amount of scars covering his beautifully muscled chest. My heart ached inside of me at seeing this and I finally realised why I had cried. It was because of Aoshi-sama. The last time he said goodnight to me he had left and never came back until 10 years passed, but now he was right here and asleep, so close to me. I let my tears fall as I leaned over looking at his peaceful face. He slept so peaceful, just like a young boy. I brushed his long bangs out of his closed eyes not even thinking that he would wake up. I watched wide-eyed as one of my tears dropped onto his face and those green-blue eyes slowly opened to stare up at me. I snapped back away from him kneeling on the floor and placed my hands over my mouth to stop my quiet sobbing but tears still fell. He had sat up looking over at me now, completely forgetting that he was half-naked. His expression held confusion as he didn't know what was wrong with me and I couldn't help myself anymore. I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder. His body grew tense at being touched once more and also not knowing what to do but I felt one of his strong arms wrap around my tiny waist while the other was placed at the back of my head letting me cry on his shoulder. How I had wished for so long to be held by Aoshi-sama.

"Misao what is wrong?" His voice was quiet but deep and this time I knew concern ran through him. I sniffled trying to get my crying under control and spoke quietly back to him.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama, so sorry. I woke up again and I was crying; only now I realised why. The last time you said goodnight to me you had left and never came back for ten years, but when I awoke you were here and with me. Is this what Kaoru means about crying when being so happy and thankful? I'm sorry for being so rude to you yesterday morning. I know you had your reasons in going but it still hurt but it doesn't matter anymore because you're here now." I backed away and Aoshi-sama immediately let go but his head was cast aside looking off into another one of his places that only he could see. I brushed my tears away and placed my small hand bravely on his cheek and turned it so his eyes could look into mine. I bit my lip but soon pushed him back down to the floor and placed the covers of the futon back over him. He did nothing but stare up at me and I spoke once more.

"I'm sorry for acting so childish Aoshi-sama. You should get some more rest." I watched as he closed his eyes and I smiled when he pulled the covers all the way up to his chin and turned to curl on his right side. I brushed my fingers softly over his forehead and then down his cheek. I blushed when his left eye opened at the small touch and he spoke closing it once more.

"Go to sleep Misao. I'll be here in the morning." I let out a sigh and crawled over to my futon and curled on my side watching Aoshi-sama's peaceful face and his slight breathing as the covers moved. _I'll be here in the morning._ I smiled at what he had spoken and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep once more.

xxxxxxx

I squeaked loudly waking up, the cause being the clap of loud thunder. My heart pounded a mile a minute. I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart and took deep breaths getting my breathing under control. I had tangled my legs through the blanket and my hair was ruffled and messy and one of the sleeves of my yukata fell over my shoulder.

"It's quite a storm." I looked over at the window to see Aoshi-sama leaning on the window seal with the shutters still open looking up into the darkened sky. I blushed at remembering what happened last night but quickly cleared my mind of that and stood up walking over to the window as well. I sat on the railing with my legs hanging out of the window looking out into the soaked yard. I looked over to see Aoshi-sama's hair completely messy and couldn't help but giggle. He turned his head towards me and I spoke unable to muffle my laughter.

"Aoshi-sama your hair's a mess." I watched as he placed his hand out into the rain soaking it and then flicked the water onto my face and spoke back to me.

"You can't talk Misao." My eyes widened as he had a small smirk on his lips and he turned away walking over to his bag. _Was Aoshi-sama trying to be funny? _I smiled brightly and soon cupped my hands under the water and walked quietly over to Aoshi-sama and poured the water over his head. I watched as he jolted at the coldness of it running down his neck and he soon stood up towering over me but I just smiled brightly at him and watched as the water fell down his handsome face. I stepped away grabbing my bag, smiled up at him once more and walked out the room, running towards the bathhouse and humming happily.

xxxxxxx

The rain had stopped a couple of hours ago and it was getting closer to lunchtime as I quietly walked around the yard. We had talked a lot about what had been happening over the past months during breakfast but Kaoru soon left, as she had to go see Megumi-san. Kenshin was inside preparing some lunch for us. I offered to help but he had waved me off saying it wouldn't take him long. I think we all thanked the gods Kaoru wasn't here to cook, as she was still as bad as ever. I bet even Aoshi-sama was thankful. Come to think of it I hadn't seen him for a couple of hours. I walked back inside to the room and found it empty and his kodachi's had gone. I rushed outside walking around the corner and heard some noises coming from the training hall. I stood in the doorway transfixed as Aoshi was teaching Yahiko some easy moves so he could learn them really fast. He moved around the room with so much grace and so quietly as well. He was only using his larger kodachi so Yahiko would understand more as he held a bokken.

"Pretty good hey weasel?" I jolted and turned my head seeing Sano beside me. I smiled and hugged him, as he must have only woken up minutes ago as he walked around with just his pants on.

"So how is the icicle these days?" I punched him lightly on the arm for calling Aoshi-sama that but soon spoke looking into the hall as Yahiko went through the movements while Aoshi-sama watched.

"He's getting better, even though it has taken a long time." I smiled as Aoshi-sama encouraged Yahiko about certain sections but then stopped him on what was making certain moves so hard and then told him to try once again.

"Well he couldn't have done it without ya weasel." I blushed lightly looking up at Sano and then slightly bowed my head. I soon felt his hand tugging my long braid and I looked up at him once more and he spoke again giving me one of his famous lopsided grins.

"Ya know I'm right weasel and secretly icicle knows this as well." I smiled up at him but soon my eyes widened and I pushed Sano away from the door as well as myself and we watched a bokken come flying out into the yard. We looked at each other and I soon walked into the training hall with Sano following behind me and spoke.

"What was tha-" My eyes widened when another bokken was thrown my way and I jumped up kicking it back over to where Aoshi-sama and Yahiko stood. I watched, along with Yahiko and Sano, as Aoshi-sama caught it easily and handed it back to Yahiko whose eyes were wide open in awe.

"Aoshi-sama! What the hell was that for?" I spoke irritated that he could've taken our heads off before and I was hardly even prepared for that one either.

"Making sure you were concentrating Misao. When was the last time you truly trained?" My mouth gapped open looking at him as he grabbed two bokken's and threw one over towards me. I caught it in my right hand and watched as he took off his trench coat and waved Yahiko out of the way. I bit my lip and walked over towards him as he was standing in the middle of the room. We had not done this in so many years. This was usually with Hannya and the others while Aoshi-sama watched and complimented both of us and helped us as well. I guess he really hasn't seen me train as he was away for along time.

"Are you ready Misao?" I gazed into those green-blue eyes of his and slightly nodded my head.

"I'll bet on Shinomori." I glanced over at Sano as he was leaning against the wall talking to Yahiko as they decided to watch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aoshi-sama's bokken advance and I jumped out of the way.

xxxxxxx

__

DAMMIT! Sweat was pouring off my face and the bokken was becoming hard to hold, as my hands were sweaty as well. Aoshi and I had only been sparring for at least twenty minutes and yet all I remember is trying to dodge all his attacks. I knew he wasn't trying his hardest either as he hadn't even broken a sweat. I already had a bruise forming on my right side from where the bokken had hit me but Aoshi-sama didn't seem to notice as I tried deflecting the hit onto the bokken but it hit both me and the practice sword. I ducked another attack from him and jumped away again but he was soon close to me once again and he spoke in a cool and calm voice.

"Come on Misao! Are you really that weak that you can't even strike at me?" I froze at his comment and my eyes frowned looking up at him. They soon widened as the next thing I knew Aoshi-sama had tripped me up with the bokken and I was falling to the ground. My ass hit the wooden floor hard and then the rest of me. I opened my eyes to see him crouched beside me with the bokken tip at my neck. I breathed heavily my lungs desperately seeking air and watched as he stood up and I turned my gaze over to Sano when he spoke.

"Damn! If I'd known this was gunna happen I could have made some bets and won shitloads!" I watched as he and Yahiko walked out as the show was finally over. I sat up and soon a hand was placed in front of me and I looked up to see Aoshi-sama offering to help me up. I grabbed it with my right one and he soon pulled me up and once I was on my feet a groan escaped my lips and I placed my left hand on my right sore ribs.

"Misao?" I looked up to see him looking down at me but I placed a smile on my face even though it really did hurt and spoke while placing the bokken's in the cupboard.

"Lets go get some food Aoshi-sama, I'm starving!" I walked out of the hall washing my face and hands in some cold water and then walked into the main room of the household to see Sano and Yahiko stuffing their faces. I shook my head and sat down grabbing some food before it was all eaten. Kenshin was nowhere in sight as he was meeting Kaoru half way and helping her walk back to the dojo, as she would most likely have some groceries with her. I glanced up noticing Aoshi-sama sit down on the opposite side of the table and silently eating some rice, meat and vegetables. I watched as he occasionally glanced over at the bickering that occurred between Yahiko and Sano. My side was beginning to ache more especially when I ate and I soon dropped the bowl of food I had in my hands and ran for the bathhouse holding my right side. I didn't even close the door as I jumped into the hot bath fully clothed hoping the heat would ease the pain. I was leaning on my left side facing away from the door with my eyes shut tightly but tears slipped passed anyway. I felt like I was being stabbed and yet I had only been hit by the bokken once. _Maybe one of my ribs was cracked, _I silently thought. _Aoshi-sama was very strong after all. _I spoke inside myself once more. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and automatically knew who it was. I turned my head to see Aoshi-sama sitting on the edge of the bath looking at me. I diverted my gaze away once again but soon felt myself being lifted gently out of the bath. I was placed on my feet and stood frozen as Aoshi-sama untied my sash and pulled my shirt off but quickly wrapped a large towel around me as he had diverted his eyes away respecting my privacy. I felt the brushing of his hand on my stomach as he unclasped my shorts and they fell to the ground as well. I stepped out of them, a bright blush forming on my cheeks and watched as Aoshi-sama picked them up and led me out of the bathhouse. We entered the main building heading towards the room we stayed in. I watched as he pointed to the futon and I slowly descended gritting my teeth and leaned on my left side facing him as he rummaged through his bag and brought out some sort of ointment. Aoshi-sama sat in front of me and he spoke looking seriously into my eyes.

"Misao I need to have a look." I nodded my head turning onto my back, closing my eyes and brushed the towel away from my body. I was lying on the futon in my underwear with my breasts bound. I couldn't believe this had happened. I sometimes dreamed that Aoshi-sama would want to see me but not when I was injured and in need of help. I turned my head away feeling ashamed but soon gasped and opened my eyes wide looking up at him. He had placed some of the ointment on and it was bloody freezing! Even the smallest amount of pressure hurt like hell and it brought tears to my eyes and one slipped out rolling down my cheek. My gaze turned to Aoshi-sama's as he had placed his fingers on my cheek brushing the tear away.

"I did this." I quickly sat up and clenched my teeth at hearing him say that. _No, I don't want him to be miserable again! _I yelled inside my head. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and spoke desperately to him.

"No Aoshi-sama! No! We were just sparring, and besides it's not that bad and its not like I'm dead or something. Please Aoshi-sama! Please don't be angry with yourself I don't want…I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened. I'll go see Megumi-san and she can fix me up. When I'm all better and when we get back home we can spar again and if you like I can hit you or something just don't…" I was unable to continue as he pushed me away looking into my eyes. I looked confusedly at him as he had a small smile on his face. I bit my lip and he spoke.

"Actually Misao I just wanted to know if I really did that while we were sparring and now I do. Although I'm curious as to why you didn't want me to know about it." I looked up into his eyes and watched as he placed the towel back over me and I lightly blushed forgetting about my state of dress. I bowed my head but he soon tilted it back up looking sternly into my eyes and I gulped down the lump in my throat and quickly spoke.

"I didn't want you thinking I was weak." I let out my breath and watched as a confused look crossed his features and he spoke again.

"Weak? What gav-"

"In the training hall…you said I was weak for not being able to strike at you." I cut him off and watched as his eyes slightly widened but a lopsided smirk formed on his mouth as he spoke again.

"I only did that to see if I could knock your concentration. You were holding up rather well Misao. You really should try it next time."

"I couldn't do that Aoshi-sama, I'm not that type of person. It'd be too hard for me to say something hurtful like that."

"Assuming you think I am some king at hurting peoples feelings. Ouch Misao that really hurts." My eyes widened at what he had spoken and I bit my lip as it quivered a little. I watched as he smirked at me and I realised that he was playing me. I scowled at him and pursed my lips angrily at what he had done and turned my head away trying to snub him. I heard Kaoru's voice calling me and I stood up walking over to my bag. I quickly dropped the towel not caring about Aoshi-sama being in the room. He'd already seen me and it wouldn't matter anyway. He thought nothing of me and so I dressed in some long pants and another one of my ninja shirts tying a blue sash around it and left the room as he still sat on the futon.

xxxxxxx

"WHAT!" I had yelled at the top of my lungs as I sat in Kaoru's room with her. She had placed out some kimono's I should wear to "practice" being comfortable in one, as I had to wear one at her wedding. I scowled but knew I could never get out of this. I looked at the three kimono's figuring out which one I should wear now since I had to start sooner rather then later. I picked out the black with silver cherry blossoms over it and stripped out of my clothes placing on the under kimono and then the outer one. I had Kaoru tie it up and I fidgeted around at feeling so uncomfortable and boy was it tight. It rubbed against my sore ribs and I told Kaoru to loosen it a bit and told her why and she soon complied with my wishes.

"HEY!" I yelled again as she took out my braid brushing it bloody hard and placed it up into a high pony tail like hers and tied it up with a silver ribbon.

"Much better." I scowled more but soon stood up nearly toppling over as I remembered that there was hardly any legroom.

"Remember Misao…small steps." I nodded my head tripping twice just reaching the door and opened it poking my head out making sure no one was around. I stepped into the hall and walked into the main room to see Sano and Megumi sitting down with Kenshin and Yahiko. My eyes grew wide as they stopped talking to stare at me. I placed my hands over my face feeling embarrassed, as they said nothing.

"Misao you look lovely." Megumi-san and Kenshin had spoken at the same time.

"WHAT! Weasel actually looks like a girl now!" Yahiko spoke in utter surprise.

"Not too bad weasel, you scrub up pretty well for a small ninja girl." Sano spoke while he ate some more food. I took my hands away and turned around leaving the room, again tripping twice just making it to the doorframe and holding it as not to fall flat on my face. I left the room and soon leaned against the wall as I heard Megumi-san speak once more.

"She's still not used to kimono's is she."

"Give her a break fox at least she's tryin' and ya gotta admit she does look pretty in one."

"Yes, I agree with Sano on this one. Misao just needs encouragement from us and then she'll be just fine on her own." Kenshin replied in his sickening sweet voice.

"I wander what Aoshi-san will think of Misao when he gets back." I clasped my hand over my mouth at hearing his name and soon walked out the back door occasionally tripping and sat on the verandah looking out into the yard. _What would he think of me in this? Would he laugh and say I looked terrible? Does he even know how to laugh? _I brushed these thoughts aside when I heard Sano's gruff voice speaking again.

"Weasel's out the back Shinomori." My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet and reefed up the kimono running into the yard and hiding behind one of the large trees. Minutes passed and I heard the closing of the back door, as Aoshi-sama must be outside now.

"Misao? I know your out here, I can feel you." My heart pounded at hearing his voice and I soon poked my head and caught his gaze but retreated back behind the tree once more.

"Misao wha-" I spoke cutting him off.

"I'm coming out Aoshi-sama…just don't laugh."

"Laugh? Misao I don-" He haltered in speaking when I came out holding the kimono up so I could walk a little better and moved closer towards him. He stood completely still not saying a world as he moved his head looking down at my small feet peeking out and then moved up to stare into my eyes. I bit my lip and spoke alarmingly at him as though almost frightened.

"You hate it don't you Aoshi-sama?"

"I didn't say anything like that Misao. It's just…well…different for you that's all. I was just surprised."

"Does that mean its okay?" He looked at me once more and I smiled and knew I lightly blushed when he nodded his head but spoke again.

"Not to sure about this though. You'll look too much like Kaoru-san." I giggled as he had picked up a strand of my hair and ran it through his rough fingers. I hugged him again on impulse thanking him. I felt his body tense up once more at the unusual feeling of being hugged and I quickly let go.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama…and thank you…" I left to walk back into the house but stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at him and his head was slightly cast aside as he spoke.

"I want to take you somewhere Misao and wanted to know if you'd come?" I looked confusedly up at him but nodded my head and he soon left for a few seconds but came back with his kodachi's in hand and began walking to the back gate.

"What now? Dressed like this?" I spoke surprisingly at him. He had jumped over the gate and turned around looking at me and spoke loudly so I could hear him properly.

"Of course. The guys would be most surprised." _Guys? What's up with Aoshi-sama? _I picked up the dress and began walking quickly to Aoshi-sama who was already walking towards the forest.

"Aoshi-sama what do you mean? What guys?" I opened the gate, reefed up the kimono and lightly jogged catching up to him and he spoke softly while staring into the forest in front of us.

"Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho."

Xx TBC xX


	4. IV

We had been walking for about half an hour and my feet were getting sore wearing these stupid shoes. _'Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho', _I placed my hand over my heart at hearing him say this. _Was he really taking me to see them? Will I finally be able to see their resting-place?_ I questioned inside my head.

"A-Aoshi-sama? Are you really taking me to see were they rest?" I looked up at him to see him nod once and bowed my head speaking quietly once more.

"Thank you…" I looked down as his large hand wrapped over mine as he guided me through the thick foliage of the forest making sure I didn't trip over anything. Minutes passed and we soon made it to a clearing and in front of me lay 4 large stones emitting the auras of our four fallen comrades and friends. I silently stepped forward, dropping my hand away from Aoshi-sama's, coming closer to Hannya's stone and fell to the ground hugging it just wanting to be close. I had no idea when I started crying but I couldn't stop either.

"I miss you all so very much." I spoke aloud hoping they could hear me or even see me as well. Minutes passed by as I pulled away and sat in front of all the stones and looked over them. I smiled tearfully and spoke once more looking up to the heavens.

"I'll take care of him, I promise you all." I closed my eyes having some flash backs of the four of them and Aoshi-sama and soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I stood up knowing who it was and turned to see Aoshi-sama looking down at me. I smiled up at him and we began walking back to Kaoru's.

"Thank you for letting me see them again Aoshi-sama and for letting me say goodbye too." He said nothing in return and I concentrated on not wanting to fall over.

xxxxxxx

Hours passed, as I lay awake in the futon just staring up at the dark ceiling. I wished the others were with me and they could see how much Aoshi-sama had changed. They could see he was coming back. I turned my head looking at his peaceful face. He seemed so troubled years ago when he was awake and maybe even sometimes to this day but it was as though in his sleep nothing was wrong. I brushed the thought aside and soon rolled onto my back and fell back to sleep.

xxxxxxx

I groaned awake as the sunlight was shining in through the window and rolled over looking at the other futon. My eyes widened as Aoshi-sama was not in it and I dressed in some long pants and a comfy shirt and walked out holding my right ribs slightly. I found the others up, well except Sano that is, and eating breakfast. I noticed Aoshi was not in here and turned to leave but stopped when Megumi-san spoke.

"I will check your injuries before you go off to find Aoshi-san Misao." I nodded my head silently and waited for her to get up from the table. I turned around to ask them if they knew where he had gone.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him walking to the forest, he didn't even take an umbrella…it has been raining for some time now." I looked out the window as a small shower started but the rumbling of thunder indicated something more was coming soon.

xxxxxxx

I knew exactly where Aoshi-sama was and once Megumi finished up wrapping my ribs and mixing some herbs into my tea I grabbed an umbrella to go find him.

xxxxxxx

I had been walking for sometime now and realised there was no path leading to the gravestones. I quickly made a decision and climbed over numerous branches and rocks and realised the way we went yesterday wasn't this drastic.

I finally came to a clearing and stopped dead in my tracks as I found the stones. I watched silently as Aoshi-sama had his back to me and was touching each of the stones. I realised I had come in a different way as he finally moved around to face them properly but hadn't noticed I was here. I could see his mouth was moving but was too far away to hear his words. I stepped forward coming out of the forest and placed my hand over my heart when I watched as he fell to his knees subduing himself back into his guilt. _NO! Misao do something!_ A small voice inside of me spoke. I quickly ran the rest of the way over and kneeled in front of him placing the umbrella over his soaked form. His head jerked up and I watched his eyes widened noticing it was I.

"Go away Misao…" My eyes narrowed at his coldness but I soon dropped the umbrella when I saw one lone tear break away from hid hardened features and watched it trail down his face. That one tear broke everything away from me and I sat up on my knees wrapping him up in my embrace.

"Never Aoshi-sama!" I lay my head on top of his shielding him from being soaked by the rain even more and soon felt his left arm wrap around my waist while his right wrapped around my shoulders and he buried his face under my chin. Minutes passed and he soon let go pushing me away and standing up. I stood up a little shocked at his behaviour and spoke in a small voice full of worry.

"Aoshi-sama tell me what's happening?"

"Its nothing Misao, we really should go." I fisted my hands and reefed up the umbrella and began walking off. _So stubborn! I can't believe he's being like this and to me of all people!_

"Do you want to spar when we get back Misao?" _Sparring? Letting out all my anger and frustration? Maybe it'll get through his thick head then. Maybe he'll understand. _I silently spoke inside myself.

"Fine." I had spoken in an emotionless voice making sure he didn't know how much he was hurting me.

xxxxxxx

We entered the training hall when we arrived back at the house as we had changed into drier clothes. I realised Yahiko was showing the others, excluding Kaoru who was probably resting, what he had learnt from Aoshi-sama the other day but they all stopped talking and looked at us. Aoshi-sama waved them off and he soon handed me a bokken. I stood looking at him and raised the bokken ready to fight.

xxxxxxx

Again we must have been sparring for at least twenty minutes and I knew the others had stopped talking to watch the both of us.

"Come on Misao say something!" I clenched my teeth and screamed lashing out at him and was surprised I connected with his arm. I felt guilty but soon threw the bokken over the other side of the hall and spoke angrily at him not even caring that the others could hear my ever word.

"You want to hear hurtful words Aoshi-sama? FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU HURTFUL WORDS! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST DIFFICULT PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! You're mean, emotionless, and insensitive because you only think of yourself and your cold. Out of all of that you are HEARTLESS! How long have I been with you Aoshi-sama? I bring you tea, keep you company and talk to you hoping everyday you'd open up to me. Except all my hopes and dreams are smashed and broken into tiny pieces when you don't let me inside, you brush me away as though I am nothing. I have not even received one word of thanks from you for being with you for so long! You're being so SELFISH! It's not just you who is hurting but its me as well! I have held onto hope for so long thinking you would show me one little glimpse that you ever cared for me as Misao, just plain Misao and not the child you helped raised. My heart breaks as you push me further and further away and even though you do this I…I STILL CARE FOR YOU! No matter how much you hurt me and push me away Aoshi-sama I will never be with another because I can't love anyone like I love you! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE THIS!" My hand came out on its own and I felt it connect with his cheek. My tear filled eyes were wide at what I had done and I soon raced from the hall sobbing painfully.

I found my way to Kaoru's room and flung the door open and ran to her bed falling down sobbing loudly once more. I felt her arms wrap around me as I buried my face into my hands and cried brokenly to her.

"Misao what happened? What's wrong?" I shook my head not wanting to say anything. I just wanted to be comforted for once. I felt angered at myself that even though I was crying over that dumb jerk I wanted him to walk in and wrap me up in his warm embrace and tell me everything will be all right. I pulled away from her and stood wiping my eyes.

"Thanks Kaoru." I raced out of the room not wanting her to ask me any questions and dived into my waiting futon and curled up under the blankets, head and all, and fell into a restless sleep. I moaned as I heard my own voice running through the dark area I was standing in, in my mind. …_My heart breaks as you push me further and further away and even though you do this I…I STILL CARE FOR YOU! No matter how much you hurt me and push me away Aoshi-sama I will never be with another because I can't love anyone like I love you! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE THIS! _I jolted awake panting a little at hearing the last line and turned my gaze to the other futon. I frowned when I realised it was empty, actually no one had slept in it at all. I noticed his kodachi's were gone but his bag and trenchcoat where still here. I lay back down on the bed and looked over at the window. I couldn't believe how rude I was. _Would I apologise when I see him next? Would I see him tomorrow?_ I silently asked myself. Kenshin and Kaoru were getting married tomorrow, I doubt I'd see him until the actual wedding. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I now realised how deeply I had spoken about my feelings to him, to everyone. I told him I loved him. I turned over feeling mortified and hoped to god no one would bring it up. I stared over at the empty futon and soon got out of mine and crawled into his. His forest and rain scent fell around me and I soon fell asleep thinking of him and knew silent tears fell down my cheeks.

xxxxxxx

"MISAO! GET UP ALREADY!" I groaned hearing Kaoru's loud voice just outside the door. _The Wedding! _I bolted awake and quickly dressed and walked out the door to see Kaoru and Megumi standing in the hall waiting for me. I was stunned as their hair and the light make-up, aside from Megumi's red lips, was beautiful. I was soon pushed down the hallway towards Kaoru's room. I sat on the ground as Kaoru began with the light make-up not trusting Megumi-san. My usual braid again was undone as my hair fell around me and onto the wooden floorboards and Megumi-san began brushing it.

"I think your hair looks pretty down, don't you agree Kaoru?" Megumi had spoken and they both moved me over to the mirror and sat behind me having a look. I placed a small smile on my face and I was pulled up as Kaoru brought out two kimonos. Megumi and I gasped at the same time. I guess she had no clue about them either. The underdresses were made of complete silk. Kaoru had handed the deep purple one to Megumi while the ice-blue one was for me. She soon brought out two kimono coats which were thickly made to ward off any cold; one being deep red to go with Megumi's while mine was a deep blue. We watched as Kaoru began to dress in a pearly white silk under dress while her kimono coat was white with gold and yellow cherry blossoms. She was glowing with happiness and we all hugged each other feeling overly happy.

"Megumi is Kenshin going to be alright with Sano?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Knowing Roosterhead probably not!" I watched as she laughed in her typical way and saw the slight frown come over Kaoru. She was about to speak but was cut off by Megumi-san speaking again.

"Aoshi-san is with them as well and although he is hard headed he wouldn't have let Sano go too far over the top at trying to get Kenshin insanely drunk." My eyes widened hearing his name. I relaxed my shoulders knowing he was all right and was just out with the others. I jerked my head up being knocked out of my thoughts and looked to see Kaoru with her hands on my shoulders staring into my eyes.

"Misao are you going to be okay?" I placed a smile on my face not ruining her big day for her and nodded my head confidently. We all turned to the closed window as we heard some talking and laughing coming from the backyard. We peeked out the window to see numerous guests arrived. Yahiko was standing pretty close to Tsubame with Tae next to her while Dr Genzai spoke to a few other people Kaoru happened to know and watched as his grand daughters ran around happily.

"Nervous Kaoru?" I spoke looking over at her and realised she was transfixed on someone as she stared out the window not even registering what I had said. I looked over at Megumi and she was the same as well. I finally decided to seek out whom they were staring at and froze looking at Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi. They all wore black hakamas with white undershirts peeking out from the long sleeves and hem. Sano had picked up Ayame-chan and tickled her as her cute giggles filled the whole yard. I watched as Aoshi-sama squatted down speaking to Suzume-chan and I was shocked as he seemed to be when she placed a small kiss on his cheek. He stood up taking her with him as she had wrapped her small arms around his neck and placed her head against his right collarbone and shoulder area. He and Sano began nodding politely to other guests and they both seemed to point to Dr Genzai sometimes. I bet they thought Ayame and Suzume where their daughters. They were both so cute as they were dressed in their best kimonos with some flowers placed in their hair. I watched as Sano and Aoshi-sama spoke and placed them on the ground and they raced over to sit down, as did other guests. I stepped away from the window grabbing Kaoru's flowers and thrust them in her face. She was slightly shocked but I spoke snapping her out of her Kenshin daze.

"Come on Kaoru he's waiting for you." She lightly blushed and grabbed the flowers as we walked out the door. We stood at the back door hiding Kaoru from view as Megumi yelled for Kenshin to turn around so he couldn't see her yet. Kaoru had found a few people who could play some instruments as the played a tune so she could begin walking down into the garden, well after Megumi and myself that is. I quickly grabbed Megumi's arm stopping her from walking and spoke once more.

"Please don't walk fast." She muffled her slight giggling with her hand but nodded her head and she descended the stairs as did I and we made it down onto the grass.

Megumi and I were standing to the side. I could see Sano was eyeing Megumi off quite shocked at how lovely she looked. Standing next to him was Aoshi-sama but I never lifted my eyes above his chest to look up at him. I was completely embarrassed about what happened yesterday and now wasn't the time to think about it as the wedding ceremony had begun.

Xx TBC xX


	5. V

Hours passed as the wedding party was well into swing and I slipped out hopefully unnoticed. I found my way further into the backyard as the party was in the training hall. It was rather warm inside and I wanted some fresh air. The moon was shining brightly in the sky but the occasional rumble of thunder or quick flash of lightning meant rain was clearly on the way. I sat on the large stone wall looking into the forest. I decided to undo the sash holding the outer kimono closed and let it open up so I could feel the cool breeze caress my warm skin. My right ankle was crossed over my left one and I leaned on my hands to hold myself up. Minutes passed as the clouds rolled in closer but I soon squinted my eyes as I tried to make out the dark figure emerging from the forest. I tilted my head slightly and my eyes widened once I knew who the tall figure was. I gulped down the lump in my throat at feeling nervous but stayed exactly were I was. He moved closer now and was standing right in front of me. He was rather handsome in that outfit and he too had opened up the black top so you could see the white silk shirt underneath. _I guess I'm going to have to start the conversation, _I spoke inside myself.

"Did you go see them again Aoshi-sama?" I looked up as he nodded his head silently. I soon sat up straighter and placed my hands into my lap and spoke shakily at him while looking down at my bare feet.

"A-Aoshi-sama about w-what happened y-yesterday…I'm sorry, I-I should n-never have been that rude…"

"But it was all true." I lifted my head hearing him say that and watched as he sat down beside me looking off into the forest while speaking again.

"I am a difficult person to be around Misao. I truly am not one for talking much as I don't really know what to say or do. For so long I have cast aside feelings and emotions because I wanted others to see me as an excellent ninja, an excellent fighter and a strong leader. I wan-" I turned to face him as he stopped talking and watched as he knelt down picking up a loose stone. I watched quizzically as he turned around throwing it over to some darkened area near the training hall.

"OW!" My eyes widened when I saw Sano come out of hiding rubbing his head.

"Go annoy the fox, Sagara!" I watched as Sano walked back inside and closed the door actually listening to Aoshi-sama for a change. He sat down again and spoke once more.

"I really wanted to be the best at everything Misao. If I was complimented it made me feel good inside even though I never showed it on the outside. I had my four comrades who I could trust undoubtedly and…and I had sweet little Misao-chan." I looked over at him once he said that and placed my shaky hand over one of his large ones hoping he would continue.

"I watched helplessly as Hannya and the others were gunned down as though they were animals. I completely lost it after that. My four comrades…no my four best friends who'd follow me into hell and back had been slain to protect me. I could do nothing. My stupid reasons for wanting to be the strongest, the best had got them all killed." I frowned as he spoke and Aoshi stood up walking around a bit as though trying to think of what else to say. I stood up as well but never moved from the stone wall and spoke quietly to him.

"Aoshi-sama you know that no matter where you went with them they would have died protecting you under any circumstances. It was their duty to protect you but it was also their loyalty as friends to make sure of your safety. They would have always thought about you being the number one priority." I watched as he turned to look at me with those intense eyes. I bowed my head slightly hoping he would understand and the next words slipped through my lips before I could stop them.

"If I were there and older I would have done the same as them."

"NO!" My eyes widened at hearing the roughness in his voice. His hands held my shoulders tightly as he looked down at me. Those eyes blazed with fear at hearing me say such a thing. I watched as he stepped away turning his back on me once more. _Not this time Aoshi-sama! _I rushed in front of him and stopped him from walking any further. His head was bowed and those beautiful eyes hidden from view. I fisted my hands and then wrapped my arms around his waist holding him close and spoke quietly into his chest.

"Please don't push me away…" Now I could finally smile as he had held me close to him and placed his chin on top of my head. I could feel the beginning of light rain falling against us but it wasn't hard enough that we needed to race inside. I was enjoying being wrapped in his embrace. He was so warm and I was so comfortable too. I heard the faint sound of the training hall door open and close.

"Aoshi-sama look what I got for you!" My eyes opened wide and I looked up into his eyes as he smiled down at me. We turned our heads to see Suzume-chan running over.

"Déjà vu…" I looked up to see Aoshi-sama staring down at me and my eyes widened when his fingers brushed over my left cheek and over my lips. He soon let go of me and turned around climbing over the wall and squatted to the ground looking at little Suzume. I smiled as she thrust the rose into his face and he soon took it thanking her. He had an admirer already. She placed the small umbrella she brought out over his head and I watched as he picked her up holding her against him with his right arm under her little butt while her left one was around his neck and the right held up the small umbrella. I was curious as to why he stopped walking and he turned around slightly to face me and Suzume-chan spoke.

"Come on Misao-san, let's go inside!" I smiled and climbed over the wall retying my kimono up and had a look of surprise when Aoshi-sama's left hand was out waiting for me to join them. I blushed placing my smaller hand into his as he held it tightly and led me back inside.

xxxxxxx

Many hours past as the guests had finally left. I was sitting on my futon in my underdress and watched Aoshi place his hakama coat on a hook as well as my outer kimono. He was just wearing the loose black pants, which were also silk and the white shirt, which was undone. I couldn't believe how much I controlled my blushing even though I watched his every move. I know he knows I'm watching as well, but he didn't seem to mind this time.

"How's your ribs?" I watched as he looked over at me still standing up.

"Good…Megumi-san gave me some herbs to take to ease the pain. They are just bandaged up so they can mend better." I watched as he nodded his head and I was a little surprised when he brought his futon over and lay down on it close to mine. My heartbeat sped up and I waited for him to speak.

"I remember when you were four and you came running into my room shouting something about ghosts. You wouldn't leave until I came and checked them out." I giggled a little and soon spoke looking down at him.

"It was just the shadow of the trees as the wind blew them around. It always scared me and I never thought about blowing out the candle and then they would disappear." I watched as he nodded his head. Minutes passed as our silence grew and I soon shifted and lay on my left side facing him. I watched as he breathed deeply as his stomach moved up and down.

"Misao?" I jerked my head up meeting his eyes as he was now lying on his side facing me with his head propped up on his right arm.

"I never did thank you for staying with me…and I'm sorry." I tilted my head feeling slightly confused at the sorry part. I was about to speak but Aoshi-sama continued.

"For making you cry…yesterday and all those years in the past." I nodded my head and soon thought of one of my memories that made me laugh.

"What?"

"Do you remember the time when I was 5 and no one could stop me crying not even you? It took Hannya hours to convince me to tell him what was up with me."

"What was it?"

"You."

"Oh…" I shook my head and soon spoke again.

"I had actually been trying to find you the whole day. I had drawn a picture and picked some flowers just for you. I soon found you in the backyard but you weren't alone. Nope you and Okon were hugging each other. Actually I felt betrayed and I think my heart shattered into a million pieces seeing that. I ran away and hid in the forest. I didn't want anyone to find me so I hid under all these roots but Hannya heard my sobbing as he was training nearby."

"I actually saw the dropped flowers when we were walking back into the building and we both freaked out that someone had seen us and we never spoke of it again. So what was the picture you drew?" I smiled but lightly blushed remembering it and closed my eyes.

"It was us actually…well sort of…wasn't really good at drawing at the age of five. Not really my talent." I opened my eyes to stare over at Aoshi-sama. I laughed a little and soon continued with my story.

"I told Hannya I saw you with Okon and the both of you were being all "lovey dovey" and he began laughing thinking it was so funny. I guess it was the way I was acting it out as though it was the most dramatic thing I had ever come across. To me it was though. I felt I had lost my Aoshi-sama to a pretty girl. Hannya began making up a plan of how I could "win" you back. We began plotting all these little nightmares that I'd have every night and I'd come racing into your room fake tears and all and jump into your futon with you. Hannya said that Okon may hug you during the day but at night I had you all to myself and I even got to share your bed and warmth." I heard a small chuckle leave Aoshi-sama's throat and he spoke looking over at me.

"I thought some of the dreams were rather bizarre. I didn't think you could plot all those dreams by yourself. I finally coaxed Hannya in telling me, nearly breaking his arm actually, and he told me you saw Okon and I. I don't think I had ever been so embarrassed in my life. Not even being able to detect one of the most important people to me." My eyes were wide as I sat up hearing him say this and I spoke back in a hesitant voice trying to come up with something to say to that.

"A-Aoshi-sama…" I halted as he too sat up and placed his fingers over my lips. I gazed into his eyes and froze at his next words.

"Please don't Misao. I don't like hearing that title especially when it's coming from your lips." I was about to speak but narrowed my eyes listening to some groaning coming from down the hall.

"Is that Sano?" I spoke out loud. I raised my eyes to Aoshi and soon heard another moan but this was more feminie.

"And Megumi-san? What are they do-" I cut myself off looking at Aoshi's smirk and soon a devilish grin covered my lips as I was trying to come up with some ideas on how to tease them in the morning.

"No Misao." I looked up slightly surprised at Aoshi's serious voice and he spoke again.

"I know that look off by heart so don't even think about plotting ways to embarrass them." I scowled at him for being so frustrating and crossed my arms under my breasts and turned my head away. I soon felt his fingers brush over my cheek and I turned my head looking at him and my eyes widened at seeing him so close. My lips parted as his intense gaze was so focused on my eyes.

"You know Misao I never told you how beautiful you look." I knew a light blush covered my cheeks but I smiled at him and spoke.

"You're not to bad yours-" I could not continue as my gasp was captured against Aoshi's lips. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight making sure he was unable to leave and a moan escaped me, as he never intended on doing that anyway. I surrendered to the onslaught of his passioned kisses and returned them with my own. I grabbed fistful's of his shirt as his tongue thrust into my mouth claiming me even more. I felt my hands shake when I wrapped them around his neck. I snapped my eyes open when Aoshi pulled away put fell on his back taking me with him as my upper body was pressed against his and I was looking down into his eyes. I felt his fingers brushing over my cheek once more and I pulled it in front of me and kissed the inside of it and placed it back on his chest.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Misao." I shook my head and smiled down at him moving closer and spoke as my lips brushed his lightly.

"You should be thanking me for sticking around. I was rather patient and that's a test within itself." I pressed my lips lightly to his and felt his lips curve into a smile, as he understood what I had said. We soon parted and he spoke quietly back.

"You wouldn't have left anyway because like you said _'I will never be with another because I can't love anyone like I love you.' _And besides no one would actually want a tomboy ninja girl like you…" My eyes frowned at hearing him say this and I watched a smile spread over his face and radiate into his eyes as he placed his hand against my cheek once more and spoke.

"Besides me of course…I want you Misao…my tomboy ninja girl…" It wasn't even an "I love you" and I was crying at what he said. I placed my head against his heart wanting to be close to him and closed my eyes smelling his scent. I sighed contently as Aoshi wrapped his arms securely around me keeping me close. I giggled when I heard the moaning in the room down the hall become even louder.

"Poor Yahiko."

"Mmmmmmmm." I felt the rumbling of Aoshi's chest and soon spoke again.

"Do that again."

"Do what again Misao?" I buried myself deeper into his chest, or tried to, at feeling the rumbling of his chest again.

"I love that…" I spoke tiredly and placed a kiss on his scared chest. I felt him shift around a bit and noticed he grabbed the blanket and place it over us. _YES! Finally Aoshi…finally we can be together._ I sighed once more and spoke against his chest knowing he could hear me.

"I love you Aoshi…" I felt his arms wrap more tightly around me and he placed a feather light kiss against my hair. I knew nothing else except the warmth I was receiving from him.

xxxxxxx

I awoke to some soft mumbling coming from underneath me. I lifted my head realising I was still wrapped in Aoshi's embrace with one arm while his other was placed over his eyes taking away the brightness of the sun shining in. I couldn't understand what he was saying and shifted getting out of his embrace and watched as he turned onto his side falling into a deep sleep once more. I smiled brushing my fingers over his cheek and lightly kissed it. I got up and stripped out of the silk dress and placed on my usual top with long pants and a baggy jacket. Although the sun was out it was pretty cold in the house. I closed the door silently behind me and walked out into the front yard as Kenshin was doing some laundry, Sano was playing with Ayame and Suzume while Kaoru and Megumi sat on the stairs quietly talking.

"Good morning Misao." I waved at Kenshin as he noticed me first and saw Megumi and Kaoru turn around. I was just itching to say something but remembered what Aoshi said last night.

"Well look whose out of bed, about time Misao…" I narrowed my eyes at Megumi and spoke not being able to hold back anymore.

"Well you did keep me up and you obviously annoyed the hell out of Yahiko as he is still dead to the world with all the bloody moaning that occurred last night." I saw Megumi flush embarrassed but her eyes soon flashed as she was thinking of something to say back and she fisted her hand slightly and spoke back.

"Well we didn't hear anything coming from your room so I must think you were too scarred to try anything on Aoshi-san…" I fisted my hand at what she was implying and replied back.

"Excuse me bu-" I faulted in my speaking as I felt Aoshi's hand on my right shoulder and his lips press against the bare skin of my neck. I was pulled back against his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist protectively. Sano had tripped over his own feet falling on his ass at seeing what Aoshi did and Ayame and Suzume-chan took the chance to jump on him. I looked at Kaoru and Megumi in front of us and slightly blushed when they clasped hands together and squealed happily. Kenshin had a smile on his face and nodded his head and returned to doing the laundry.

xxxxxxx

Aoshi and I stood in the front yard saying goodbye to everyone, as it was time to head back home. I had hugged Ayame and Suzume and watched as Aoshi crouched down saying goodbye as well. I smiled as Suzume-chan pouted at Aoshi as he was leaving. She soon pursed her lips thinking of something and spoke looking into his eyes.

"Aoshi-sama can I marry you when I get older?" I heard a small chuckle leave his throat and he patted her head and shook his head negatively at her. A small tear fell from her eyes and Aoshi wiped it away before it could roll onto her chin and she spoke in a small voice.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair to Misao." My eyes widened at his explanation and I blushed bright red looking around at the surprised stares from the others. I looked down seeing Suzume tilting her head up staring at me and then back to Aoshi and she spoke.

"Hmmm I guess so, just let me be the flower girl!" She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and ran over to Sano who picked her up. We finally waved goodbye once more and left walking down the path. I fidgeted with my braid thinking about what Aoshi said and glanced up at him then back to the path.

"You are wandering about what I had said moments ago Misao?" I nodded my head and soon stopped walking when he stepped in front of me. His hand lifted up my face so he could gaze into my eyes and he spoke in his low tone of voice so only I could hear this once.

"I did promise you Misao-mine…don't you remember?" My eyes widened at what he had said. I had asked Aoshi years ago if he would marry me when I was older and I made him promise. I smiled up at him nodding my head and closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. _SANO!_ We pulled apart feeling his presence and I stooped down as did Aoshi and we both threw the loose rocks into the same bush.

"OW!" We watched as Sano came out rubbing his head and chest at where the rocks hit him. He smirked at us and walked back over to where the others were standing. I shook my head and began walking once more. Minutes of silence fell between us and I spoke.

"Aoshi, what are we going to tell Okina and the others?" I looked up at him to see he was staring off into space thinking of something and he soon spoke.

"We could always make a whole lot of noise and let them figure it out on their own." I tripped over my own feet but gained my footing as I grabbed Aoshi's arm for support. I blushed red at what he said and swatted his arm looking up at him.

"What?" _That's too innocent for you Aoshi! _I spoke inside my head. I placed a small smile on my face and wrapped my arms around his neck speaking softly into his ear.

"I'll hold you to that my dear Aoshi." I felt his arms wrap around me and closed my eyes listening to his deep voice as he spoke to me once more.

"Misao do you know what I have realised during this time we have spent together?" I shook my head just loving the feel of being wrapped in his embrace again.

"Where ever I go and whatever I do, I'm never leaving you behind. You are coming with me everywhere because I can't be without you. I love you Makimachi Misao." Tears sparkled in my eyes as I kissed him passionately until we gasped for air. I stepped away from him and began walking once more. _About time Aoshi…about time…_ We halted on the path as we reached the section that gave us the choice of deciding which way we wanted to go back to the Aoiya. Going through the forest took more then a day while taking the path meant you could reach the Aoiya in under a day. _Hmmm a large forest with no one but Aoshi and myself or a pathway getting us quickly home._ I grabbed Aoshi's hand and soon took the path leading into the forest.

"Misao, it is quicker the other way." I kept my eyes ahead feeling the heat rise in my cheeks and spoke my explanation.

"Yeah well I want you ALL day and ALL night to myself, no interruptions." I felt his hot breath trickle down my neck as he moved closer towards me, his body warmth coming in contact with mine and shivered at his husky whisper.

"As do I Misao, as do I." He soon clasped my hand tighter and we seemed to walk faster making our way into the forest and to our forever happiness at being together.

****

THE END


	6. EPILOGUE

****

Epilogue

I watch Misao, my wife to be of nearly three years now run around in the back garden of the Aoiya with Sano and Megumi's daughter and Kenshin and Kaoru's son. Misao had blossomed into a beautiful young woman who was always smiling and always laughing. I had thought she was beautiful a couple of years ago but she still astounded me when her beauty grew as she matured with age.

I had vowed never to hear or see Misao cry anymore, especially over something I said or did. Misao hadn't shed a single tear since our last and final argument on the eve of Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding day.

"Auntie Misao, Auntie Misao look at this!" Kenji Himura spoke excitedly. He was rolling around in the grass doing forward rolls. I watched as Misao sat quietly in the grass, watching Kenji roll around her and plait Kome Sagara's hair while she was at it. She truly was multitalented.

I placed a small smile on my lips and leaned against the shoji frame watching the three of them play in the backyard once again, they not knowing I was even there. Misao lightly jogged around laughter escaping her lips as she had two very energetic and fast children racing after her. Her hands clasped the front of her semi dirty kimono lifting up its length so she wouldn't trip over it as she ran around trying not to be touched by Kome and Kenji. My hand came up, my lips parting slightly as Misao wasn't watching where she was going. Before I could voice I was even here, a small squeal escaped Misao's lips as she tripped over a rock and she tumbled to the grass landing heavily on her pert bottom.

"ITAI!" Misao spoke a little louder; her hands coming down to rub her butt as she sat up on her knees. I shook my head at her clumsiness but still silently watched Misao, this being one of the things I loved to do.

"Auntie Misao are you okay?" Kenji and Kome spoke simultaneously; both standing in front of her and looking a little worried. I watched as Misao stared into big violet and chocolate brown eyes and then she started giggling.

"What a clumsy Auntie you have." Misao placed on a bright smile looking down at the children as they jumped into her lap hugging her as tightly as they could and giggling a little as well.

"Auntie Misao where is Hannya?" Kome spoke her head lifting up to stare at Misao.

"He's having a sleep downstairs in Okina's study." Just as Misao said that I felt a small tug on my dark pants and looked down to see sleepy blue eyes looking up at me. A bright smile was on baby Hannya's lips and his hands lifted up wanting me to pick him up. I crouched down doing so and softly whispered to him.

"You're supposed to be sleeping Little Shinomori." All I received as an answer was a tired baby giggle and he stood wobbly on his feet wanting to show me he could walk…sort of. Hannya fell forward, but I caught him and stood up leaning his little body against my broad chest. I watched with a smile on my lips as his blue eyes closed and he snuggled in close, his tiny hands fisting my shirt holding it close to him. He has so many traits of Misao when she was a baby. I remember everytime she couldn't sleep she'd come to me for comfort and I would hold her just like this, her tiny hands fisting my clothes not wanting to let go. How ironic it was to now being holding our child in my arms.

I watched Kenji and Kome run around the side of the Aoiya, Misao chasing after them when there was a loud bellow, it being none other then Sano's voice indicating the married couples were back from town.

"Let's rest outside today Hannya." I spoke softly to my son and received a soft gurgle as though he were agreeing with me. I walked down the steps, not bothering about shoes and into the garden sitting under a large sakura in the lush grass leaning my back against the thick trunk. One hand rested under Hannya, holding him up while my right hand caressed his back softly making him fall into a blissful sleep once again. I too decided to follow my son in having a small rest and closed my eyes wanting to sleep.

xxxxxxx

"OH MY GOD! AOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I snapped my eyes open hearing my name being screamed like that. It was definitely Misao's voice and something was very wrong. Hannya squirmed in my arms a small sob escaped his lips at being so rudely disturbed. I bent my head whispering softly into his ear, my voice calming him instantly and he fell asleep, his tiny hands still gripping my top. I watched and heard the shoji door being torn open, nearly falling off the hinges as Misao raced down the steps heading straight for me once she located where I was.

"Aoshi its Hannya! He's disa-" I looked up at Misao to see tears cascading down her cheeks and her eyes were wide open looking down at me.

"Misao what is wrong?" I spoke softly and watched as she fell to her knees in front of me her hands coming up to brush her fingers through our son's jet-black hair and then she leaned forward kissing his head.

"Oh thank goodness your okay…" Misao had whispered softly and I watched as her attitude changed quickly, her hands resting on her hips and she narrowed her ocean blue eyes staring over at me as she spoke.

"I can't believe you took him without even telling me. Do you know how worried I was? I nearly had a heart attack!" I stayed were I was not wanting to disturb Hannya's sleep but instantly spoke back defending myself.

"Hannya came to me Misao. He couldn't sleep and came to me for comfort. He escaped HIS cot and found ME. I know how much you hated it when I disturbed his sleep in the beginning because I just wanted to hold him but I finally stopped that letting you have peaceful rests at night." I watched her eyes soften as she stared at me and our son wrapped comfortable in my arms and sleeping peacefully. Then it finally hit me…

"Do you actually think I'd take Hannya away from you?" I spoke softly, almost hurt at her assumption. I observed as Misao shook her head her lips moving to explain herself but what she said hurt even more.

"No…that's not it at all…well its just that… I sometimes feel like I'm just the woman who offered myself to you and that's it. It's like…like I'm the mistress whom doesn't have any purpose in life but to sleep with you and provide a child. I've done both bu-" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Misao's, kissing her sweetly, lovingly…passionately. I had captured her surprised gasp but only a split second passed before her smooth hands cupped my face, her thumbs stroking my skin as she kissed me back with all the same emotions. Had I really made her feel like that? Like she was some worthless whore? _BAKA! _A small voice screamed inside my head. I slowly pulled away from her lips, opening my eyes to stare at her as I placed one hand against her cheek, making sure not to wake our son.

"That hurts Misao…" I watched her eyes sparkle with tears at hearing me say that, my voice not the usual soft and powerful voice she always heard. Now it was edged with sadness. Misao parted her lips, to take her words back but I placed my fingers against them and spoke once more.

"Iie Misao, don't try and take the words back. You spoke truthfully…from the heart. I never in my life realised I made you feel like that. I'm sorry…so sorry…" I bent my head my hand dropping from Misao's lips as I brushed it over Hannya's forehead. His eyes opened up and I felt his tiny weight as his hands pushed himself away from my chest so he could look up at me. Happy ocean-blue eyes stared up into mine, gurgling noises escaping his lips as his tiny hands patted my cheeks lovingly. My eyes lifted up hearing a soft laugh escape Misao's lips seeing Hannya do this. I observed as he turned in my light embrace his hands reaching out, as he wanted to be held by his mother now. I deposited him into Misao's arms and watched her smile down at him, making all these ridiculous baby noises. Why not just speak to him? I knew, more or less felt that he could hear us and so I spoke normally. Misao threw him in the air catching him in her arms once more, Hannya giggling pleasantly, loving this very much.

"Never Misao…" I spoke looking over at her. She stopped playing with Hannya as she placed him on the ground, he being content in crawling around in the lush grass, sometimes trying to stand up but falling back on his butt and giggling all the while.

"Huh?" Misao replied intelligently. She was staring confusedly over at me; her eyes occasionally glancing down to make sure Hannya was all right.

"I would never take Hannya away from you Misao. The Aoiya is the place we grew up, the place we call home and Hannya too will call it home…I'll make sure this is the place he grows up in."

"A-Aoshi…" Misao whispered softly not believing what I was saying and so I continued…

"He may not voice it yet Misao, but Hannya needs his mother very much. He needs her like he needs oxygen. He loves his mother…I love his mother…and I need her VERY much." Tears spilled down Misao's cheeks as she thrust herself into my chest, her arms wrapping around my neck holding me close.

"I said no more tears Misao-mine, don't you remember?" I spoke brushing my hands over her back soothingly. A half sob/giggle escaped her lips as they brushed over my cheek softly and then Misao hugged me tighter, those words embedding into her heart forever. They eased her fear of me leaving, which was NEVER going to happen, unless I traveled to Tokyo to visit the Himura's, but Misao would travel with me anyway because no doubt it would be her idea to begin with.

"I'm sorry for being silly anata." I closed my eyes for a brief moment relishing Misao saying that to me. I had put off the wedding so many times, making up different excuses or disappearing for a few days until everyone gave up, but the main reason which I never voiced was…I was scared. This was after all the rest of Misao's life...all that time to spend with me and me alone. Misao would become my wife soon…I knew I couldn't put it off any longer and so I had invited our friends to join us, Misao not knowing this of course. Makimachi Misao would become Shinomori Misao very shortly…actually, that sounds really nice. I had a whole plan figured out about what I was going to do, but Misao had to ruin it after all.

"So…Mistress Misao…why do you think close friends of the Oniwabanshuu and the Himura's and Sagara's are here for?" I watched her pull away, her eyes narrowing at me for calling her that. She crossed her arms under her breasts, her head turning away as she began to ignore me. That was not possible however as I moved impossibly closer, my arms encircling her waist, my lips brushing hers ever so slightly as I spoke.

"They are here for a wedding after all…"

"Someone's getting married?" Misao replied slowly back, her eyes opening to glance over at my smiling face. Misao began to blush, finally reading the hidden message on my face. I felt her hands cup my cheeks once more as she whispered against my lips hoping it was true.

"Really Aoshi…today? Am I going to be your wife today?" I pulled away grabbing Hannya before he could crawl away, earning a cheerful giggle from his lips and I placed him in my lap looking over at Misao and answered her question.

"Hai Misao…WE want YOU to be a Shinomori too." Misao's hands were placed over her lips; a couple of tears escaping her eyes once more. Why was it that everytime I tried to show my feelings she'd end up crying? _Because you don't show them enough and it still shocks her._ A voice inside of me answered my question. A sort of a displeased groan escaped Hannya's lips as he stared over at his mother. Misao had leaned close wanting to know what was wrong but we both watched as his hand lifted up wiping one of the tears away from her cheeks.

"He knows something has happened." I spoke and watched Misao brush the tears away, Hannya smiling once more as his mother didn't look upset anymore.

"How do you know that?" Misao asked intrigued.

"His name sums it up for one thing…but he is half you and half me remember." Misao giggled at that and was about to take him from my arms when I pulled Hannya back against me and spoke once more.

"No son of mine is going to be present and watching three females getting ready for a wedding and talking about…whatever it is you talk about. He'll stay with me." I watched with a small smile on my face when Misao's face brightened once more and she replied back.

"T-That sounds like you want m-more children."

"Aa, but hopefully this time a little girl."

"Nani? I never agreed to any of this! What if I can't handle another birth, the first was painful enough." I placed my hand against Misao's cheek and realised I would have to revert to using other tactics.

"You are Makimachi Misao, family to the late Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. You have strength and strong will power to get through anything. You'll soon be Shinomori Misao and become a part of my family, a very strong family at that. Misao is patient, kind and determined as hell. I know she can get through any mission…or pregnancy for that matter." I pulled Hannya up, letting him sit in my arms as I stared over at Misao through my long bangs, my eyes softening, melting her insides.

"Don't you think Hannya wants a little sister or brother? Don't you think he deserves to have a playmate?" I watched Misao's eyes soften as she stared over at her son and then looking into my…could I say…pouting eyes? I watched, a bright smile forming on my lips, although it was hidden behind Hannya's shoulder as she grumbled lightly and crossed her arms nodding her head in agreement. Ah, the old 'eyes softening' trick always worked with her.

"Curse you for doing that anata…" Misao spoke with a smile forming on her lips as she moved over placing a soft kiss on mine and then placed a kiss on Hannya's cheek. Another giggle bubbled up from his throat his little hands patting Misao's cheeks affectionately…this being his very own trait, nothing from Misao or myself.

"Are you going to tell the others about the wedding Misao?" I spoke and watched Misao stand up and race off towards the shoji door.

"Misao-mine?" I spoke getting her attention once more as I stood up ready to head in the opposite direction towards the bathhouse.

"Nani?" She turned around a bright smile crossing her lips.

"You will tell me your news won't you? I do want to hear you say it to me. Later on okay?" Her mouth hung open in surprise and she quickly nodded her head and raced up the steps and running down the hallway towards the main room were everyone was. I began walking off and could hear Misao's excited shouting from inside the bathhouse.

"MINNA GUESS WHAT? I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I chuckled lightly at Misao's voice. She sounded like an excited child receiving a fantastic birthday present. I guess Misao had every right to be like that…she had been waiting for nearly three years for me to decide when was the right time for myself to marry her.

xxxxxxx

I finished washing Hannya and myself and was hopping into the warm bath when I heard the shoji door open and Misao's angry voice bellow out to me.

"ANATA! They already knew!" I sat down in the bath, my legs bent, my knees coming out of the water and I placed Hannya on his back, the warm water rippling over his belly as he laughed lightly looking into my blue-green eyes as he could see them through my wet and spiky bangs. My larger hands held his tiny wrists as I was clapping his hands together completely ignoring Misao, but I finally answered her while never taking my eyes away from our son.

"What other reason could I use to get them to travel all this way Misao?" I swear I could here her grating her teeth.

There was silence in the room as I stopped clapping Hannya's hands together and moved to clapping his little feet instead. As I did that Hannya clapped his own hands following along with the small rhythm I created.

"I've never seen you look so happy?" I turned my gaze to see Misao sitting on the small bathing stool watching me play with Hannya.

"I'm always happy…I just don't show it so openly like I am now." Misao stood up and moved over to sit on the floor looking up at me as she spoke.

"How long have you been happy Aoshi?"

"When I came back from the forest and I saw you sitting on the fence at the Kamiya Dojo as though you were waiting for me, I was happy then, but I wasn't truly happy until you said you loved me. That meant…that really meant everything to me, because I was different…I am different…"

"So be it…you'll always be different from other men, but you always be my Shinomori Aoshi and that's all that matters to me." I looked over at sparkling blue eyes and returned the smile Misao had on her lips. There was a small silence between us as I began clapping Hannya's feet together and then Misao spoke.

"So do I get an invite?" I glanced my eyes at Misao and then down at Hannya.

"What do you think?" I asked him and received a gummy smile and clapping hands as an answer.

"I do say that is a yes Misao-mine." I watched with fond eyes as Misao took off her dirty kimono and washed herself, pouring cold water over her soapy body. Misao stepped into the other end of the bath resting on her knees, her arms crossing over my knees, placing her head on her arms as she looked down at Hannya. He giggled pleasingly thinking it was funny to see his mother upside down.

"He is very easily entertained." Misao spoke softly, her hand cupping some water and pouring it over Hannya's head getting his black hair wet.

"As were you Misao." Her eyes caught mine and she smiled once more before picking our son up and placing him into her arms rocking him slowly against her. I watched with an eyebrow raised as Misao turned her back on me, her petite figure moving back and parting my legs so she may sit between them and lean her back against my chest. I let her do so and wrapped my arms under hers as she held Hannya against her chest. Misao placed her head under my chin and spoke softly to me.

"I'm pregnant." I pressed a kiss into her neck my voice slightly muffled but I knew Misao could hear it.

"I know…and thank you…" Misao giggled lightly knowing how much I cherished hearing her say that to me. It was after all our miracle, a life we created together with our love and that was the best thing of all…besides the two people wrapped up in my embrace of course.

xxxxxxx

Time passed and the water was growing cold so I hesitantly woke Misao up, hearing her light grumble of 'go away' but her eyes opened, her head moving back even further so she could look up at me. A fond smile graced her lips as she raised an arm, her hand brushing the back of my neck as I bent down placing my lips softly against hers. Himura and I would have to be the luckiest men alive to have had two young girls grow up and wait patiently for us to realise that what we couldn't live without…was right in front of us. Misao pulled away and I watched as she got out of the bath wrapping Hannya in a thick cloth warming his slightly chilled body. Misao placed him on the bench for a few moments not worry about him falling off, as he was fast asleep. I silently got out of the bath, my arms wrapping around my short wife holding her possessively close to me. I watched with amusement racing through my eyes as Misao stood on the bathing stool to gain more height so she didn't have to crane her neck back so far to look up at me.

"I love you Aoshi."

"I know… We really have to get married now or else I'll be murdered by Okina for getting you pregnant without being married again." I spoke with a smile on my face watching Misao's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! The wedding! I must get ready!" Misao practically flew out of my embrace, placing on a robe and picking up Hannya placing him in my arms, quickly kissing him and running out the bathhouse. I looked down noticing Hannya was awake and watched his mother leave the bathhouse in a frantic rush. His blue eyes stared up at me and I placed a croaked smile on my lips earning another opened mouth smile from him. I sat him on the bench drying myself off and dressing into black pants and a black summer yukata top. I kneeled on the ground facing Hannya and spoke once more.

"So shall I marry your mother?" I watched slightly intrigued as he tilted his head, his hands reaching up to brush through my messy hair. I started chuckling lightly when Hannya shook his head negatively. So maybe this was one thing he didn't understand.

"Aoshi?" I stood up, picking up Hannya as he was still wrapped in the towel and opened the shoji door to see Kenshin waiting for me with his usual smile on his face. I placed Hannya in his arms, he wanting to be hugged by his 'uncle'.

"UNCLE AOSHIIIIII!" I turned around, my hands lifting up to catch the young girl who was thrown at me by her father. Sano gave me a small salute and sat on the verandah leaning his back against one of the posts and chewing on a piece of grass. Some things never changed.

"Uncle Aoshi are you going to marry Auntie Misao?" Kome spoke, her big brown eyes staring up at me waiting for an answer.

"Aa…" I replied and watched a bright smile form on her lips as she spoke once more.

"Can I be in it too? Please Uncle Aoshi?" I placed a small smile on my lips, my right hand brushing through Kome's brown hair and replied back.

"Why not ask Auntie Misao?" Kenshin and I watched as Kome jumped out of my embrace landing in a small crouch on the ground. Kome got up racing towards the steps, diverting away from the opened doorway to kiss her fathers cheek then running inside calling out for her mother and Auntie Kaoru and Misao.

"Are you ready Aoshi?" Kenshin spoke and I nodded my head heading for the Aoiya.

"Can't make her wait any longer." I glanced my eyes down at Kenshin to see his smile widen and I spoke once more heading into the Aoiya and up to my room.

"Don't you utter a word." I knocked on the door indicating I was coming in but it already swung across as I stared down at Misao. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono, her midnight blue hair falling freely down her back and a white crown of flowers rested on her head. She held a bright smile, her eyes emitting complete joy at finally being able to marry me. Her creamy hands clasped mine as she stood on her tiptoes and I bent down placing a soft kiss on her lips. There was an audible clearing of the throat and I pulled away from Misao looking into the room to see a smiling Megumi and Kaoru. I wrapped my arms around Misao and whispered into her ear.

"Let's go get married." I clasped Misao's hand and headed downstairs and towards the training hall. Hopefully Kenshin had gotten things organised as well as Okina, Okon and Omasu.

Misao and I kneeled behind the table listening to the priest. Well I was only half listening. I knew what he was saying because of Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding and so I glanced at Misao all the while. She was intently listening to the priest, taking everything he said in, and her smile grew wider and wider as he continued. We were getting ready to drink from the same sake cup when we were rudely interrupted.

"MAMA!" Misao and I turned to stare at each other and then turned to face our close friends and the other Oniwabanshuu members. Kenshin, who was holding Hannya, was smiling down at him, as he was the one who spoke that. His chubby arms were out wanting to be held by Misao as he spoke once more.

"Mama, mama, mama!" He giggled happily, his hands clapping together for saying that. I watched Misao's eyes tear up as she crawled towards him, her hands coming out to take him from Kenshin and hug him close. She moved back over towards the table, Hannya sitting quietly in her lap for a few moments. The ceremony went off with no more interruptions and so Makimachi Misao was now…

"Congratulations…Mr and Mrs Shinomori." I closed my eyes for a brief moment listening to that. Shinomori Misao…Shinomori Misao…yes, it suited her well.

"Tochan!" My eyes snapped open looking down at Hannya as he stood up in Misao's lap looking at me. His tiny hands came up, my face moving down as he patted my cheeks speaking once more.

"Tochan…" Hannya turned around to see Misao's face streaked with tears at finally seeing him talk. His little hands wiped the wetness away, what he could reach anyway and he spoke once more patting Misao's cheeks.

"Mama…" We both watched as Hannya burst into fits of giggles, two words over exciting the little boy. Misao couldn't help but join in, as did the others and so I watched my family and friends with a smile crossing my lips.

xxxxxxx

"Misao-mine? Are you coming to bed?" I spoke looking over at Misao as she was still kneeling at the cot Hannya slept in. Misao finally turned around crawling over towards our futon and snuggled in close, her hands resting against my chest, Misao's head dropping onto it as well and a pleasant smile crossed her lips.

"Misao?" She replied with a soft mumble, her mind and body requesting rest and yet I wasn't let her.

"Aishiteru…" I observed as Misao slowly opened her eyes and whispered softly against my chest.

"Honto Aoshi?"

"Really, really…" I replied back and placed a kiss to Misao's forehead.

"A-Aoshi…Aisheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… OH MY GOD!" I chuckled lightly into Misao's hair as she had turned abruptly over, her back against my chest, her heart pounding as she stared into innocent blue eyes that had scared the living daylights out of her. Hannya sat on the bed a gummy smile crossing over his face once more at nearly giving his mother a heart attack. Truthfully, I'd never seen Misao move that fast before. Hannya crawled closer to Misao, his tiny hand patting her cheek as he spoke the two words he only knew.

"Mama…tochan…" I shook my head, burying it into the back of Misao's neck, smelling her sweet fragrance. She still smelled like spring flowers and fresh rain.

"Hannya…" Misao grumbled lightly as he kept repeating mama and tochan over and over again. After about five minutes of him repeating this over and over again I too grumbled out his name, my voice overpowering and turning the room silent.

xxxxxxx

Time passed and I looked down to see Hannya snuggled close to his mother, one of Misao's hands wrapped protectively around him, her eyes closed as she too was fast asleep.

I placed my left arm under Misao's head, making sure my fingers could brush through our son's thin jet-black hair and my right lay against Misao's stomach. We had another member joining our family in about eight month's time and I was already excited. I knew and I have this small feeling Misao knows as well that I'll ask her again…to have another child. Even though our family isn't complete at the moment, a few children missing, right now at this very moment holding my wife and my son, my darkened life had turned to light, turned to happiness…I was finally complete.

****

THE END


End file.
